Spider8reath Pirates
by ApocalypseGrip
Summary: Vriska thought she left him behind long ago. But he has come back to haunt her. Will she finally be able to tell him how she feels? Spider8eath, slight Bloodhound because they're my OTP.
1. Chapter 1

You are a space pirate, and a very good one, if you do say so yourself. And you do. You travel from galaxy to galaxy, universe to universe in search of treasure and adventure. Your crew is a mishmash of trolls, skilled or not, you accept all so long as they don't question your authority. You have high and low-blooded trolls and everyone respects you, even your enemies. You have a loose sort of alliance with another pirate, basically because it's safer than getting ambushed from underwater on some random planet.

Sometimes you take prisoners, if they look useful. Some very powerful players joined your crew. The best finds were a Psionic and the Space player. Now instead of just one universe, you can explore all of them! Working together both can make your ship go at warp speed. Your Time player allows you to travel to any time in any universe and manipulate the Time around you, making raids easier, albeit less fun. You consider them your friends, even though you technically own them, and many a time you have had a good talk about personal things. Aradia is always good for comfort. You couldn't hope to have a better, more dedicated crew. After all, most were slaves until you gave them the chance to free themselves and have a well-paying job. You ship is huge, but its size is necessary for all the space booty you collect. You should be happy, but you're not. You can't be happy, not with his goofy smile and corny jokes still running through your head. No, stop, stop thinking about him! He's gone! You groan as you start to unwillingly think of him.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please don't be too hard on me, this is my first fanfic! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames aren't needed or wanted . Thank you for reading this! =^w^=**


	2. Chapter 2: Backstory

Like many of your crew members, you yourself were once a slave. But your owner, a noble on Prospit, treated you well. He was always kind and said you were his friend, not his servant. His sister adored you and looked up to you like a little sister would. You only did small chores, just to help out.

All in all, you had a nice life. But being a slave didn't sit right with you. You couldn't let go of the fact that you were sold like a piece of furniture. So when you got the chance, you and a bunch of others stole a ship and escaped. They would become your crew and you would later upgrade your vessel.

But as you were leaving, he saw you. Your foot was out the window and your stuff was in a backpack. He obviously saw what was happening and could have had you killed. But he only looked at me and left. The last thing he said to you was 'good luck'. You tried not to cry at his heart-broken voice. You whispered that you were sorry and ran away. The boy has haunted you ever since. Every time you see a young boy, or siblings, you give them the option to join your crew. You don't want to be haunted by any more ghosts.

* * *

**So? Liking it? I know I just posted this, but please review! New chapters soon! Sorry they're so short, the next ones will be longer. I think. Maybe I would write faster if I had some encouragement... ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3:What are You Doing Here?

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing in there?! Get your ass out here! We've got something going on!"

You are shaken out of your reverie by you trusted first mate and his beautiful voice. You shake your head and exit your cabin to go on the deck. "What's going on?" you yell. It's always loud up here from the thrusters.

"There's a ship near us, captain. We believe it may be carrying something of worth." Your ship's mechanic answers in his slow, formal way.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" you ask with a grin. "Let's get this party started!"

Rousing cheers burst from the crew as you speed toward the ship. Looks like an Imperial Prospit ship. Even better.

You board the ship with little trouble. The guards were few and not very well trained. You would have though a royal ship would be better guarded. After finishing up with the last guards, you return to the ship to survey the spoils.

"Anything good?" you shout as you walk on board. Everyone is crowded around something in the center of the deck

Your first mate answers. "We got two kids. We think they're the royals." he tells you. "If that's true, we can get a good ransom for them."

"WHAT?!" you shout. "The royals? Are you sure?!" you're already clearing a path toward the prisoners. It can't be. Not after so long.

You stop short in the center. Two teens, a boy and a girl, humans no less, looking scared and curious stare up at you from their sitting position.

The girl gasps and begins to say your name before her brother clamps his hand over her mouth.

"I want to talk to them," you say. "Come with me. Now."

They comply and soon you are in the privacy of your study.

"Vriska!" the girl says, running toward you for a hug. "I missed you so much! Are you okay? You're the captain, right? That's so cool, but isn't it dangerous?"

You are stunned by her rapid-fire questions. You look at the boy, you former owner. Your ghosts have finally come to haunt you.

"Vriska? Is that… really you? He asks, cautiously approaching. "Jade, we don't know if that's really her. Come here."

"Of course it's her! Look, she still has the vision eight-fold." Jade exclaims. "Who else would it be?"

"She's right. I am Vriska. It's nice to see you again, John. You too, Jade." You try to smile, but the look in his eyes tells you all you need to know. "Both of you must be tired. I'll have your cabins prepared soon. Wait here for a minute."

You find your first mate talking with some other crew mates. "Hey Karkat. Get some rooms ready for our guests. They're in my study; go get them when the cabins are ready. I need to rest. Don't bother me."

He knew the look in your eye better than anyone. You meant business and crossing you would mean trouble for everyone involved.

"Yes, captain," you reply. "Hey, we have a job to do, get your heads out of your asses and have some rooms ready in five minutes!"

You sigh and go back to your own cabin. Too much happened today.

* * *

**This one was a bit longer, but I think it turned out well. Why won't anyone review? I would like to know how to improve my writing. Oh, I forgot to mention. This story was inspired by the movie "Captain Blood". It's really good. Black and white but it rocks. I'm working on another fic, so I might not have a lot of time for this. So many ideas are bouncing around my head. And I have exams to study for. I'll write as much as I can, but you might have to wait.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: More Backstory-- John's POV

You never expected any of this to happen. Being kidnapped, tied up, and then…Vriska. God, you didn't even think she was alive anymore! She was your best friend before. You always felt guilty for owning her, but she was a part of your family! She was treated like your sister. Except for the fact that you always had a huge crush on her. When she left, she broke your heart. But you figured it was for the best. She was on to a better life and you didn't have to feel guilty every time you remembered she was a slave. Still, you did wonder what happened to her. You half-way thought she had been killed or resold. But her turning out to be a pirate... it's sufficed to say, you didn't see that coming. She didn't seem to want to talk to you much. That made you pretty upset since you've missed her like crazy since she left.

BANG. The study door slams open revealing a new troll, slightly shorter than Vriska, but about your height.

"Your cabins are ready," he all but shouted. "Follow me."

Jade happily trails behind him while you warily hang back. It doesn't take long for her to start talking the guy's ear off, but he doesn't seem to mind. He seems to enjoy talking with her, even though he barely manages to slip in some words. He says his name is Karkat.

He stops in front of a simple door. "This is your room," he says, gesturing to you. "Make yourself at home. Someone'll bring you food soon." He ushers you in and leaves to show Jade to her room. Muffled talking shows they're getting along well.

About an hour later, a knock sounds at your door. A girl troll peeks in and grins at you. "Hi! You're one of the humans we picked up, right? I'm Nepeta. I brought you something to eat. Vwiskers thought you might be hungry."

"Yeah, well she's right," you mutter. You start eating and Nepeta asks questions.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

What do you like to do?"

"Play piano."

"Are you really a prince?"

"You could say that."

"How do you know Vwiskers?"

You almost choke at the question. "Uh, what makes you think I know her?"

"The way you two looked at each other," she said, smiling mischievously. "The look in your eyes said you had a… _complicated_ relationship." She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Wha… Why would… are you implying that I _like_ her? As in, romantically?" You're really getting flustered now. You're blushing and stammering. _Damn cat girl, how'd she know? Am I that obvious?_

She giggled. "Aha! I was right, wasn't I? I knew it! I'm well versed in shipping. But how do you know her?"

You sigh and decide to tell her. She'll just keep pestering you if you don't. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone." She nods and eagerly smiles. You tell her the whole story, your father buying Vriska, getting to know her, her leaving. "But I think I really fell for her when… she wasn't there anymore. I realized how great she was and how much I really liked her."

Nepeta nods wisely, "Classic case. But you're worried she won't feel the same way?"

Well, yeah," you say. "I mean, she left after all. She wouldn't have done that if she liked me that way, would she?"

"You never know with Vwiskers. She's really unpredictable. But she never ever acted the way she did around you today. She usually greets the new people and offers right away." Nepeta taps her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe she's just shy."

"What? Why would she be shy around me?"

Nepeta shrugs. "I don't pretend to know what she does or why she does them, but I could see her eyes. There are defiantly some strong emotions there. Maybe some internal struggle? I don't know. See you later, John"

She picks up your tray and leaves. Unfortunately, that conversation made you even more confused. Internal struggle? Vriska being shy? No way.

You sigh and roll over on your bed. Maybe things will be clearer in the morning.

* * *

**Why won't you guys review? I'm assuming I'm not just sending stuff into a void...right? anyway, I'm going to try to get most, if not all, of the Beta Trolls into the story. So tell me what you think! 0u0**


	5. Chapter 5: The Offer

You sleep late the next morning. Only your stomach keeps you from lying in bed and waiting for your problems to go away. Besides, you'd look like a terrible captain if the crew found out you were nervous to be around the humans. This wasn't how you planned your life would go. You thought you'd never see either of them again. You'd eventually get over John and fondly recall your years with them when you comfortably had closure. But noooooooo, John had to be on that ship and make you face your emotions. You aren't ready for this! It's way too soon.

Eventually, you crawl out of bed and get dressed. On your way to the kitchens, you spot a clock and see it's almost noon. You supposed food is food, though you would have preferred breakfast. In the dining room, most of the crew is gathered.

At the officers' table at the far end, you immediately see the humans there talking to some of your crew members. Jade was talking to Karkat and to your surprise, he didn't seem angry about it. In fact, he seemed a bit pleased that someone was paying attention to him. John meanwhile was talking to Sollux and Aradia. She must have said something funny because both of them cracked up. John's smile was just as you remembered. He was still the goofy kid he was years ago, just trying to be a good big brother. At least you know he can be softened up. But he'll probably still be mad at you for not trying to contact him.

You walk over and are immediately pulled into a discussion with Equius about the ship's motors. You repeat that you have no idea why they would be making a weird noise and frankly you knew next to nothing about motors. You decide that after lunch you would take John and Jade on a tour of the ship. Maybe that would get you on better terms with them. You tell Jade and she ropes John into this as well. Perfect. The tour starts in the engine room.

"This is where our base of operations is. We've been having a bit of trouble with our motors," you tell them, leading them through the maze of electronics. You point to your head mechanic. "Equius is the most skilled mechanic that we know of, so he's our head repair guy."

He bows, "Thank you. This job is… very worthwhile. I am pleased to work under such a… powerful person."

"He's a bit odd," you whisper as you head back up.

Jade giggles, "No, he seems really nice."

You arrive in the map room and see that Sollux, Aradia, and Karkat are planning a raid on a nearby planet. "Here we have our highest ranked officers, besides me."

"Hello, John," Aradia says. "Are you enjoying your tour?"

"Yeah, so far," he replies. "Where did you get all these maps?"

"Patht raids," Sollux says. "AA goes back in time to get some or we juth go buy some in diguithe."

"Hi Karkat!" Jade goes over to talk to him. "I didn't know you were so high up!"

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned it," he mumbled. "Plus, I was at the officers' table. What'd you think I was?"

She laughed and Vriska could have sworn she saw a faint blush on Karkat's cheek. _Nepeta's going to have a field day with this_, you think.

"What's the plan?" you ask as you look down on the maps.

"Well, we're planning to go to this planet," Aradia points to a big planet in the next galaxy over. "We'd get in through here and raid a series of small islands on this ocean." She draws lines and circles to illustrate her idea.

"Sounds good. How soon can we get there?"

Aradia thinks about it. "Well, with Sollux and Kanaya working together… with some breaks to recharge… staying on course… Hmm, a few hours, I guess."

You grin, "Then get moving! That planet's not gonna plunder itself!"

Aradia, Sollux, and Karkat run out of the map room to the navigation room. You turn to John and Jade. "So, you want to go on?"

"Um," Jade looks at her feet. "Can I go see the navigation room? I want to talk to Aradia about something."

"Sure, I'm fine with you guys doing what you want," you shrug and look at John. "I guess you want to go with her?"

"Actually, I want to see the rest of the ship," he says, smiling. "Let's go!"

You grin. "Great."

* * *

Over the next few hours, you explore every part of the ship with John by your side. He found a lot of places even you had forgotten. He even helped with the raid and saved one of your crew members. At the end of the day, you were lying on the deck with him, staring at the pink-stained clouds as the sun went down on the planet.

"Y'know, this was really fun, Vriska," he says, turning his head to grin at you. You smile back in reply. "No, really. I'm actually glad to be kidnapped. Never thought I'd say that."

"Yeah this was fun," you tell him. "We haven't seen each other in a long time. I missed you."

He looks at you, surprised. "Really?" You nod. "I thought you had forgotten all about me."

You smile at him. "How could I forget you? You're my best friend. You're funny, nice, you can take a joke and give one right back…" _You made me fall in love with you._ "I can't ever forget you."

"Thanks, Vrisk," he said, blushing pink. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

The two of you lay in silence as the sun finally sets on the water. "So, what happens now?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, am I going to stay here forever? Or are Jade and me going to go home?"

"What do you want to do?"

He hesitates before answering, "I… I don't know. I like being here, and Jade is obviously happy, but I don't know if this is what I'm meant to do."

You sigh. You knew you were going to have to offer sooner or later. "John? You could stay on the ship, if you'd like."

He looks at you. "But I'm not a crew member. I'd have to leave sooner or later."

"No, you don't," you say. "I always offer this, no matter what. John, if you'd like, you can become a member of my crew. Both you and Jade. You can live here and be a pirate and we can see each other every day. What do you say?"

* * *

**Whoa, shocker, right? Nah, you probably saw that coming. Thanks for reading this, love you all! But please keep reviewing. This is my first story, so I need a lot of help. Don't worry, action is on the way! 0u0**


	6. Chapter 6: Capture

Did she just ask you what you thought she asked? You could really stay with her? Forever?

"Wait, really?" you ask. "I could really stay? And Jade could too?"

Vriska nods. "Yeah, if you really wanted to. But I have to warn you, it won't be all fun and games. It'll be dangerous, and you might be hurt or even killed. I have a lot of enemies who would love to hurt someone close to me."

You're stunned. You can't say anything, but Vriska takes that as a no. She sighs deeply. "I knew it. You're too nice to say no, I get it. I'll get you a ride wherever you want to get dropped off." She stands up to leave.

"Wait," you say. You grab her arm to prevent her from leaving. She looks back at you with sad eyes. "I would like to stay with you. But I don't know if I can become a pirate. Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"I guess, but let me know tomorrow. Ask Jade too. This involves her as much as it does you." She breaks your grip on her arm and walks below deck. You stare after her until it gets dark.

Back in your cabin, you pace back and forth. _Be a pirate?_ It'd be dangerous. _But Vriska will be with you. She'll keep you and Jade safe until you can protect yourselves._ But stealing is wrong! _So?_ You're a noble! You shouldn't even be considering this! Each step brought an argument and a counter-argument. You sigh and flop on your bed without really accomplishing anything. Just then a booming knock sounds at your door.

"Come in!" you shout. Probably Nepeta with dinner. But to your surprise, the door swings open to reveal none other than Karkat. You frown. _Why would he be here? He doesn't seem to like me much._ Then you notice the tray of food in his hands. _Oh. That explains it._

"Hi," he grunts. Here's your dinner."

'Thanks," you reply. He sits in the lone chair in your room. "Can I help you, Karkat?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. How was your tour with Vriska?" he asks.

You look at him curiously. "Fine. Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering if she offered yet."

You face falls. "Yeah, she did. Karkat, can I talk with you?" He doesn't answer and you take that as a yes. "Well, I really like Vriska and I think she might like me too. But I don't know if I can live a life filled with stealing and hurting people. Not that I look down on you guys… but I'm kinda torn about going or staying."

He nods. "Yeah, it's hard for everyone to decide at first. A lot of people don't accept and go on their merry way. I can't tell you what to do, that's your decision."

"But can't you tell me why you joined up?"

He looks at you oddly, like he doesn't know what to say. "I'm not sure it'll help, but okay. I lived on this tiny planet, really far away. I was lucky in the fact that I wasn't a slave, but being a lowblood in and of itself isn't a picnic. My lusus had died and I was scrounging around in the city when they came. I hid and Vriska found me. I was terrified, but everybody took me in and I felt like I had a family. Anyway, what happened to me is completely different from what happened to you. You have to decide what would be best for you." He stood and took the tray. "I've got to get going. See you tomorrow, John"

He left and you returned to pacing. But no matter how long you thought about it, you couldn't find a decision that you were happy with. You resolve to talk to Jade early in the morning to get her opinion. That would make it easier to choose. You get into bed, but it takes a long time for your mind to stop racing.

* * *

In the early morning, hours from sunrise, a new ship surfaces on the ocean. Quietly drawing closer, a series of boards are put out to bridge the gap between the two ships.

A few stealthy figures walk across and aboard the ship. A lone figure walks out from below deck. He approaches the lead figure and bows. He then points in the direction of the cabins and leaves his ship. For this lone figure was a spy for the enemy and with his treachery completed, he returns to his true post.

The head figure walks down the corridor indicate by his spy, followed by about ten others. How simple this was. He expected Vriska to have at least one troll guarding the royals. Didn't she know how big the ransom for them was? He grinned evilly. Oh well, all the better for him. The man stopped in front of John's door. He put his head to it and listened closely. Judging by the silence, he correctly assumed that nobody was awake. Motioning for some to go further down the hall, he opened John's door. Heavy breathing masked their footsteps as the infiltrators stepped closer to the sleeping royal. Bending over him, the leader poked John's forehead to test him.

Suddenly, John's cobalt blue eyes flew open. Seeing the intruders, he prepared to yell when he was knocked unconscious. As his mind shut down, he had one thought. _Jade. _

* * *

**Oh my god, who kidnapped John? And who was the mysterious figure? Oh the suspense! Aw, thanks for the reviews and favorites! Seeing as this is the first story I've posted, I'm surprised anybody's reading it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Investigation

You are awakened by lots of shouting and general chaos. _Karkat… Why today? _You sigh and roll out of bed. You wanted to give John more time, but it was time to face the music. He's not going to accept and you know it. You just wanted to prolong the bubble of hope that had swelled since you offered.

Yawning, you walk on deck to see that what looks like the entire crew running wild. _Now?! Of all times to act like lunatics, they choose today, when I'm already stressed out!_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" you shout. All action immediately stops. Everybody stares at you with surprise written on their faces.

"Well?!" A short figure breaks through the crowd. Nepeta. As she gets closer, you notice the tears welling in her eyes. "Vwiskers…"she mumbles.

"Yeah? What?" you say warily. Anything that has Nepeta away from her usual annoyingly sunny manner has to be serious.

She bursts into tears. "Vwiskers, John and Jade are gone! Nobody's seen them since last night! And Equihiss is missing too!" She burrows her face in your jacket as she tries to control herself.

"Nepeta?" you say. You lift her face and look at her. "Nepeta, who was the last person to see them? Do you know?"

She sniffles and wipes her nose. "Mhm. Karkitty. He brought John dinner. But he won't come out of his cabin." She looks on the verge of tears again so you give her a tentative hug. "It's okay. Go lie down, I'll deal with this." She looks at you gratefully and retreats toward her cabin.

You all but run toward Karkat's cabin. _No. They can't be gone. They just _can't. When you reach his cabin, you pound on his door. "Karkat!" you pause and listen. "Karkat, this is your captain! If you don't open this door right now, I'll send you hurtling into deep space so fast, you won't know which way is up!"

"I'd deserve it!" he shouts. "If I hadn't stayed in here, I could have protected her!"

"Her?" you say.

He whips open the door. His eyes are swimming with pale red tears. "Yes, her! I should have protected Jade! I should have made sure she was okay!" He tries to slam the door shut again, but you wedge your foot into the opening.

"Karkat, I know you're upset, but you have to listen to me!" you say to him. He stays silent so you continue. "Look, I'm upset too. But yelling and crying won't do any good! We have to find out where they went and if they're okay! Now got out of there and help me!"

He slowly opens the door and wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. "Okay."

* * *

You and Karkat make your way to Jade's room. Never being inside it, you curiously look around a bit. Karkat meanwhile sits on the bed and waits for you to be ready. "What are we looking for?" he asks.

You think for a moment before replying. "Anything out of the ordinary. You've been here before so you should know what to look for."

The two of you split up and search the room. You search for anything that looks odd, never seeing the cabin before makes it hard to know what would be weird.

"Hey, come over here," Karkat says, waving you over. "I found something."

He points to a large boot print. "Jade's feet are a lot smaller than this." He says. "Not that I would know!" he tells you, blushing as he caught your smirk.

You wrinkle up your nose. "Hey, what's that smell? It's like… seaweed. And hair products."

"I'm assuming you don't use hair dye, so who does?" Karkat asked.

"No I do not. As far as I know, nobody on the ship uses hair dye. It's too noticeable a smell."

Karkat frowns as he looks the room over once more. "Let's see John's room before jumping to any conclusions."

You nod and walk beside Karkat to John's room. It's similar to Jade's, but extremely messy. So messy it looked like a tornado touched down and then tried to clean up without knowing where to put stuff. You said as much to Karkat and he agrees.

"It wasn't near as messy last night," he tells you. "Nothing on the floor, bed made neatly, pillows fluffed to the nines. What the hell happened in here?"

Your nose once again wrinkles up. 'It smells more strongly in here. Hair dye and seaweed. Unless black isn't either of their natural colors, I'm thinking something weird is going on."

"Let's keep looking," Karkat suggests. The two of you proceed to poke around the room until you find the last piece of evidence you need. A splash of violet blood.

"No…" you whisper. The pieces come together in your mind. Seaweed. Hair dye. Violet blood. _There's only one guy who matches all of this._

"Eridan," you growl.

* * *

**Did anyone call that? Because I was torn between antagonists. I was thinking the Condesce of Caliborn. I think I might put him in anyway. Just because. Keep reviewing, I'm going by on the fact that ****_someone_**** is reading this.**


	8. Chapter 8: Real Pirates

You awake in a dark wooden room, completely disoriented. _Wait, where am I?_ you think before everything from last night comes rushing beck in a big blur. You groan and try to get your bearings. _Okay, John. This is serious. You have to get out and get Jade._ On a hunch, you call out into the darkness beyond your door. "Hello? Is anybody out there?"

A face covered in white and gray paint peeks in on you. "Oh," it says with a huge grin. "I didn't up and realize you were awake. What's up, man?"

"Where am I?" you ask, cutting directly to the chase.

The head (you decide it is male) shakes his head, all the while grinning in a quite weird way. "Aw, I'm not allowed to tell you or your sis anything like that. Sorry, bro. Anything else?"

You frown. Why is this guy so… nonchalant? For all you know, your very life hangs in the balance. "Okay, _why_ am I here? Can you tell me that?"

He scratches his head and thinks for a moment. "Well, nobody told me I up and couldn't, why the motherfuck not? I don't know much, but I heard something about a reward for the two of you. Maybe that's it?"

You pale. Oh god, real pirates. Ones that would hurt you with absolutely no reason. You swallow and reply to the grinning clown. "Yeah, maybe. One more thing. Can I see my sister? I bet she's scared."

He ponders this for a while. "Uh, I guess so, bro. nobody told me not to, so I guess it's cool."

He begins to open the door and you prepare to jump him, when suddenly a new voice rings out. "Gamzee! I thought I told you to wwatch the prisoner, not set him free! Wwhat wwere you thinking?"

The clown hangs his head in shame. "Well, my new bro wanted to see his sis. So I up and though it'd be cool."

The new guy (whom you still can't see) yells again. "No that wwouldn't be okay! Wwhy wwould it be okay to set the prisoners free? You're useless. I'll havve to get a neww guard now!"

"I'm sorry," the clown offers.

"No excuses! Go back to the kitchens wwhere you belong! An don't make any more of those disgusting pies!"

The clown (apparently named Gamzee) walks away in shame while the new troll surveys you critically.

"So, howw're you like the neww arrangements?" he asked with a grin. He looks different than the other trolls you've seen. This one has little fins on his face. "I'm sure you know wwho I am an are trembling in fear."

"Uh, no I don't," you say. "Sorry."

The new troll's smile now seems forced as he mutters ominously to himself. "Wwell, I'm the great Eridan Ampora, captain of this ship. An _you'r_e my prisoner."

You glare at him menacingly. "Not just me, right? You kidnapped my little sister."

"Correct," he says. "Both of you havve huge rewwards for wwhoever find you. I intend to get that rewward"

You suddenly rush to the door of your cell. "Listen to me right now, fish boy. You are going to let my sister go. Now. And if I find that she's been hurt in any way, I swear to gog, I will find you and send you into a world of pain."

Eridan laughs. "Yeah, I'm real scared of my prisoner. Don't you wworry, I'm sure your sister is fine. In fact, I'm going to go vvisit her right now." He begins walking away as you yell after him.

"You should be scared! If she's hurt at all, you're dead! You hear me, Ampora? Dead!"

Eridan smirks. "Yeah, right."

* * *

**Aw, man, it's getting real! Seriously, everybody who reviewed or favorited or just read this, thanks a lot I found that I get a chart of everyone who veiwed this story. Feeling the love here. Writing Eridan's quirk is so annoying! **


	9. Chapter 9: Captivity

~JADE~

_Oh, my head_, you think_. What happened last night?_ You open your eyes and see an unfamiliar ceiling. _What!_ You sit up and look around. _Where am I? This isn't Vriska's ship!_

"Hello! Are you awwake in there?" a voice called.

"Yes, I'm up." You say. "Where am I?"

"Can't tell you yet. It's still a secret." The door opens and a tall troll walks in. He had on a long violet coat and a tricorn hat. "Hello. It's vvery nice to meet you. I've heard about you from your brother."

"Really?" you say. "John's here too? Oh, good. Are you a friend of Vriska's?"

He grimaced before answering. "No, I'm not a friend a her. You might say that wwe're… rivvals, so to speak."

You are confused. "But if you're not friends, why am I here?"

He laughed. "I kinda thought you'd catch on more quickly. Don't you knoww there's a big rewward for findin you an your brother? You're both my prisoners."

A cold sweat slides down your back. "P—Prisoners?"

"Yup," he said calmly. "But I'vve takin a likin to you, so how about I showw you around?"

You really don't know what would happen if you refused and frankly, you don't want to test this guy. He seems a bit unstable. He takes your arm and leads you out of your cell.

"Noww, I'm gonna take you on a little tour. Howw's that sound?" Eridan asks, smiling at you.

"Um, okay," you say nervously. "I guess it'd be alright."

He leads you around the entire ship, introducing you and showing you the ins and outs of a pirate ship.

"Howw'd you like it?" he says at the end. "Pretty impressive, right?"

You smile a bit. He doesn't seem that bad. "Yes, it's nice. It isn't that much different from Vriska's."

He grimaced again. "I suppose you're right."

You look closely at him before asking. "You seem to know Vriska well, but you don't seem to like her. Why is that?"

He sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it right noww."

"Oh, I'm sorry," you say, blushing slightly. "I shouldn't have been so nosy. You barely know me."

"It's… okay. Don't wworry about it," he mutters. "I guess you'd like to see your brother noww?"

You gasp. "I can see him? Yes, I'd really like to know how he's doing."

"He's dowwn there," Eridan says, pointing to a door on your left. "Tell the guard there to let you in. My orders."

You smile, really smile, with real happiness. "Thanks, Eridan!" you say as you run through the door.

* * *

**Oh, I feel really guilty, this chapter is short. I'm trying. I really like writing this, but I keep writing oneshots. why do I write so many oneshots? Any why are they all Bloodhound?**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunite Siblings

You leave Eridan quickly and go in the direction he indicated. Your thoughts are of John and how nervous he must have been, waiting to see if you were alright.

"John! Jooooooohn!" you shout as you keep going along the seemingly empty corridor.

"Jade?" you hear a voice say. "JADE! IS THAT YOU?!"

"John?" you call. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay, don't worry. How do I find you?"

"Hold on a minute." You hear quiet talking and what sounds like an argument. You bite your lip. John's usually pretty kind and level headed, but he's always been kind of overprotective. You don't like it, but you know it's because he loves you. In this situation, however, he might lose his cool.

From out of the darkness, a troll walks toward you. Instinctively, you take a step back. But the troll is actually shorter than you. You could easily take him on if things get rough.

"Uh, I'm supposed to, um, take you to your brother?" the troll said. "I'm, uh, Tavros." He begins to walk back towards where he came and, deciding this was your best chance, you follow.

After a few minutes, he stops in front of a cell smaller and less comfortable looking than yours.

"John?" you call through the door. "John, it's Jade."

"Jade?!" John's face is suddenly at the door. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Dammit, tis all my fault, I'm so, so sorry, Jade!"

You smile. John is always worried about you. What he doesn't know is that you can take care of yourself just fine. "John, I'm fine, see? I'm perfectly fine."

"Hey, Tavros," John says, looking past you to the troll who led you here. "Open the door. I won't try to run."

"Uh, well, I can't," Tavros mumbles. "I'd get in trouble. And, um, Captain Eridan would probably punish me."

"Eridan's a douche," John replied. "Open the door. I want to make sure my sister's okay. So open it up."

"But…uh…" But one scathing look from John was all it took. Tavros couldn't get to the key in the door fast enough. "But, um, only for a minute, okay?"

John ran as fast as he could and grabbed you in a tight hug. "John, I told you, I'm fine," you tell him, giggling. "Everything's fine."

Finally, when he released you, he demanded you tell him everything you remembered from last night and today. When you tell him about Eridan, he scowled. "Jade, I don't think it's good for you to attach yourself to these guys. They captured us, remember? They only want the bounty."

You sigh. "I know. But he was pretty nice."

"Never mind," John says. Leaning closer, he whispers in your ear. "Look, Vriska's probably going to get us soon. And then we'll be fine. Just hold on until then, okay?"

"Okay, John," you whisper back. Just then, Tavros returns.

"Um, uh, I have to, um, take her back to her room now," he mumbles, clearly terrified of John."

"Okay," you reply. You get up, give one last hug to John (who suspiciously looks like he has something in his eye), and follow Tavros back to your cell.

Later that night, you lie awake and wonder just how long you have to wait to be rescued.

* * *

**Finally, I get of my butt and update this thing. Here's the deal. I have like three different ending that could work, so I'd like to do the one you guys like best. Would you like A) happy, everything works out, rescue, shipping, all that; B) sad, one or more main characters die, etc; OR C) a tweaked happy ending, with a surprising twist. send it in as a review, pm, I don't care. I can't finish this without your help. God that was sappy...**


	11. Author's Note

**So, the votes are in. But it was pretty much unanimous. The ending is... Ending C! So, hopefully it'll actually be surprising. There's only going to be maybe four more chapters, tops. The next chapter will be in about a week? At most. So just try not to be too mad! I'm just one person. And yes, I think you'll enjoy this end. It was definitely my favorite, too!**


	12. Chapter 11: Traitor

~JOHN~

You know you have to do something. Vriska might not even be coming. You were just trying to comfort Jade. But for all you knew, the two of you would be kept here forever.

"We have to get out," you whisper. "We have to."

"What are you saying?" Tavros asks. He sounded a bit worried, likely for himself.

"Nothing," you say grouchily. "Leave me alone."

From outside, you hear shuffling feet and quiet voices. "Hey, what going on out there?" you call.

"Nothing, prisoner," a voice replies. Wait, you've heard that voice before. You know it.

"Who's out there?" you ask. "I want a straight answer."

"You have forgotten me already, it seems," the voice says. "Do you truly not know who I am?"

"No, I have no idea," you snap. "Stop playing games with me. I've had a bad day, in case you haven't noticed."

"I think it would be easier if you didn't know."

"No, I want to know!" You realize that you sound like a child, nothing like the prince you are. But you couldn't help yourself. You were tired and uncomfortable and angry at the world. All you wanted was to get Jade and go home. And now this guy, _who you apparently know_, is antagonizing you. You think it's pretty reasonable to act petulant.

"No, I do think my identity shall remain hidden for the time being. I apologize, prisoner."

"Shut up," you growl. "If you're not going to be helpful, leave me alone."

"Very well," And silence descends. Slowly you drift off into a fitful sleep, waking up often and thinking about all the problems you had to solve. But you couldn't stop thinking about the guard. You knew him, somehow. And he knew that as well. So the two of you really had known each other. But from where? And how? Each time you woke up, you were faced with that question, until suddenly it came to you.

"EQUIUS!" you shout. You heard bumps and slams as he jumped out of a doze.

"Ah, so… I assume you have remembered?" he asks. His face, the same one as from the engine rooms.

"You traitor," you snarl. "It's your fault that Jade and I are here. It's your fault if we die. _Everything's _your fault."

"That is not true," he states calmly. "Captain Ampora would have captured you anyway. He might have even resorted to extreme methods. It may be that you would have be injured more had I not delivered the two of you."

"Shut up!" you shout. "You haven't done anything well! Jade and I could be killed! Did you think about that?! Why did you hand us over to him?! You work for Vriska!"

"No, I never did," he says. "I have always worked for Captain Ampora. He sent me aboard her ship in the first place. My loyalty didn't change."

"Then you're worse than I thought," you tell him. "You pretend to be loyal, and then you just stab her in the back! I thought you were a good person. My mistake."

You turn away from him and sit as far from the door as possible.

_I need a plan, _you think.

* * *

**Man, I've really made John sassy, haven't I? This chapter is short, but it's out sooner than I expected. I still feel like I'm writing everybody wrong. If anyone feels like I am, criticism is very welcome. Remember, I'm inexperienced to the extremes.**


	13. Chapter 12: A Plan

Days pass. Each day you watch everything going on outside your cell and each night you are kept up by your planning. You come up with a plan. But you need to tell Jade about it.

"Hey, Tavros," you call. "I need a favor."

"Hmm, well, what is it?" Tavros asks nervously.

"Get Jade. I want to talk to her," you tell him.

"Um, I don't think I can do that," he mumbles just loud enough for you to hear him. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" you say, feigning anger. "She's my sister. I want to see how she's doing. I miss her."

"Well, um, I guess it'd be okay," he says. "Just for a little while."

"Good," you tell him, smirking slightly. "Go get her now."

"Okay," he says, walking away. "I mean, it's not a trick right? So, I guess it'd…" You lose what he was saying, but he's still talking to himself. A few minutes later, Tavros comes back leading Jade behind him.

"Um, only for a little while, okay?" he says, unlocking the door. "Don't, um, try anything."

"John!" Jade squeals, rushing towards you. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you a lot."

"Me too," you say. You return her tight hug and whisper in her ear. "We need to talk."

She nods and walks with you to the corner farthest from the door, which admittedly isn't that far.

"So, what's up?" she asks, keeping her voice low and covering her mouth with her hand. You doubt Tavros can read lips, but to be safe you follow her lead.

"Look," you whisper. "We don't know if anybody's coming to save us, so we have to save ourselves."

"How?"

"I have a plan…" You tell her everything she needs to know. She listens quietly and occasionally nods. After you're finished, you wait for her response. The whole plan hinges on her being in on it too.

"It's completely crazy," she mutters. "But I think we have a shot of it working."

"So you want to do it?" you ask with a grin.

"Absolutely," she replies with her own smile.

* * *

**Really short, sorry. I'll try to be faster next time. Are you guys hyped for the dramatic ending?**


	14. Chapter 13: Phase One

~JOHN~

It was time. You had to accept that Vriska wasn't coming and that the two of you would have to rescue yourselves. You and Jade had prepared as much as you could, keeping up your strength, watching everyone who came by. You knew what to do. The plan had been gone over many times. But your first challenge was about to come.

Equius was your guard. And somehow you had to knock him out.

The plan was to fake an injury, have him check on you, the hit him with any object at all. You just had to hope that you could pull it off. Jade couldn't finish the plan without you.

Days earlier, you had managed to yank a pipe from the wall. Hopefully, it would be enough to stop the tank that stood outside your door. It's time. You have to get going.

You slam the pipe against the metal walls, yell as though you were hurt, and hide yourself in a corner with the pipe.

"Prisoner?" Equius calls through the door. "Are you alright?"

E—Equius?" you reply, faking weakness. "Are you there? Help!"

You hear the door open and loud footsteps. "Prisoner?" That's the last noise before the slam of the metal on his head. He falls. You stand there panting for a minute before poking him. Nope, definitely out cold. You slide him in the corner and hide him as best you can. Though only an idiot would overlook the six foot plus grey guy in a corner. Oh well, you have a plan to get going on.

You are sure to close and lock the door behind you, but you pocket the key ring. You're going to need it later. Now, to the armory. You just hope that Jade got through her end.

* * *

~JADE~

You have to get going on this. Tavros is your guard, so you should have am easier time than John. You don't even want to know how he's going to get Equius out of commission.

But how are you going to go about this? Simple, John already told you what should work. Yell, scream get his attention and somehow get him into your cell. Then knock him out. Okay, sounds good.

You suddenly scream and fall to the floor. "T—Tavros! Help!"

"What's wrong?" he calls, with a worried note in his voice.

"Please! Help!" you shout. Not to be conceited, but you happen to be a pretty good actress. You force tears out.

With your eyes shut, you heart the door open and Tavros run in. "What happened? Was, um, there someone in here?"

"N—No," you gasp. "I slipped. And, and I think I might have broken something!"

"Oh, no," he mumbles. "This is really bad."

"Yeah," you mumble. "Tavros, can you check my leg? It hurts."

"Um, sure." As soon as he gets close enough, you jab your knee into his stomach. He doubles over, wheezing. You follow up with a punch to the head and finish by knocking him against a wall. That should do it. no major injuries, but he'll have one hell of a bruise when he wakes up.

Oh. But if he wakes up before John's plan is done, that could ruin everything. You'll have to tie him up somehow. But there isn't anything like rope… oh wait. You begin tearing long strips off the bottom of your dress. It was torn and ruined anyway. You tear enough to tie his wrists, ankles, and knees, with some for his mouth too. By the time you're finished, your once ankle length dress is just above the knee.

But you wasted a lot of time on that. Better get going, John's probably already at the armory. You steal Tavros' keys and lock him in. _Phase one complete_, you think as you run towards the next step

* * *

**Why are you guys reading this? There are many better fics here, so thanks, but, honestly... Okay, so the thrilling conclusion will happen soon. Just wait a little. But you know what I do when I'm upset? I read these hella sweet comments you guys put out there. Seriously, thank you all so much. I really didn't expect this outpouring of affection for this story. :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Takeover

~JOHN~

You arrive at the armory seconds before Jade. Both of you take a minute to catch your breath before unlocking the door. It was a largish room, absolutely filled to bursting with all sorts of things. Aside from the usual weaponry, there was protective clothing and stuff just for fun. Jade took one look at her ruined dress, grabbed an armful of clothes and went behind a huge pile while you chose weapons. When she emerges, she could pass for a fully-fledged pirate. Gone was the carefree, silly girl of a few weeks ago. She was all business. You decide that a change of clothes was also in order and settle on simple work clothes.

Next were weapons. You go for a light-weight pair of swords and a dagger hidden away. Jade went all out. She grabbed two revolvers and a pistol clipped to her belt, along with enough ammunition to take down an army.

"Ready?" you ask, sword in your hand.

"I was born for this," she replied, grinning. You can believe that, looking at her now. _She's really grown up,_ you think.

"Get a move on! I thought we were on a tight schedule!" Jade jars you out of your thoughts. She's right. Somebody's going to notice that you two are gone soon.

"Right, come on!" you tell her, sprinting down the hall, with her barely keeping up with you.

Minutes later, the two of you are outside the door Ampora's cabin. The two of you had very little trouble on the way there. You only met one troll, and Jade took care of him pretty quickly. She punched him in the face, knocked him out with her gun, and hid him in a closet. He'll wake up in a while with a killer headache.

"Okay, he'll probably be in here," you whisper to Jade. "We go in there, take control of the ship, and get rid of everyone who's against this by the lifeboats. Got it?" She nods. "Okay, we kick the door down on three. One. Two—"

Jade wasn't waiting. She kicked the door down by herself and fired a shot into the air. You half-expected Ampora to shoot back, but there wasn't any noise. Jade poked her head in and reported that nobody was in there.

"Wait here. I'll need a look-out," she whispered. She walked in and jabbed a few things with her gun. "Nobody's there. What do we do, John?"

"I don't know… I didn't plan for this," you mumble. _Where is he? What's going on?_ Every time you had asked any of your guards where the captain was, the answer was always in here.

"Oh no," Jade says. "What if he's planning something? What if he's going to attack Vriska before she gets the chance?"

"Planning?" you repeat. "Jade, you're a genius! What if he's in a planning room?"

"It must have a better name then that, but maybe!" she says, eyes glowing. "But where is it?"

"Well, if it's for attacks, it would be secret. Hidden. Or!" You mumble to yourself for another minute. "Got it. Come on!" You sprint to the nearest set of stairs and go up.

"Wait!" Jade calls, trying to match your pace. "I thought you said it would be hidden! Why are we going up?"

"Because that's what he thinks we would expect!" You have no other time to answer because all this running is tiring you out. You put all your energy into not passing out here.

Shortly after, you stop in front of a polished door marked "Strategic Navigation". Jade slows behind you and doubles over, panting. "I… told you… it has a… better name."

You place a finger to your lips to silence her. "Okay, on three. One—"

Jade refuses to wait. She somehow kicks down the solid metal door and fires a warning shot. Yelps are heard from within.

You bolt in, but see nobody. But you know Ampora must be here. You guard the door while Jade searches the room. A grunt reveals that Jade has found him. She drags him out into the open and you assist her in tying him up.

"Ampora? Sorry, but this is no longer your ship."

* * *

It took a surprisingly short time to subdue the crew. Apparently, most thought Ampora was a douche who had no right to order anybody around. The few who disagreed met Jade, who seemed pretty happy that she was able to intimidate some of them. She "escorted" them to the lifeboats, which sounds a lot nicer than it actually was. But they were gone soon enough.

Nobody argued with you when you declared yourself captain. Either they thought you were capable, or were dead terrified of Jade who, after intimidating the others, sported smoking guns and a cut on her face.

The next day, Vriska's ship came.

* * *

**Guess who's back. Back again. Yeah, I took a while to update, but I have a reason. I had a mild concussion and a sprained ankle and school just let out, so I was pretty busy. I actually had most of this chapter written already, but... life got in the way. I'll try to write faster. Now it's only one more chapter and the epilogue.**


	16. Chapter 15: Last Call

~JOHN~

When you saw the giant metal warship and heard to angry shouts of pirates, you were dead terrified. Though, you knew you had no reason to be scared, the sharp weapons Vriska's crew waved didn't exactly calm you down. Jade, on the other hand, was so excited, she climbed up the mast and waved.

Vriska's ship landed next to the one you commandeered. Quickly, a plank came down and a stream of crew members flowed onto the deck. Jade climbed down and was immediately hugged by Karkat. You looked around for Vriska and saw her standing on her ship. She spotted you and walked slowly across. She looked at you and… slapped you so hard that you almost fell over.

"Wh… what was _that _about?" you shout, rubbing your cheek.

"Dammit, John! I worry nonstop for days about you and you're just lounging around on Ampora's party boat!" she yells back. "Why didn't you contact us?! We were ready to set fire to this whole boat!" She starts stabbing your chest with her finger with every word. "And you're just relaxing without a care in the universe!"

"No way, that's not how it's been happening!" you protest. "Me and Jade had to take control of the ship to save our lives!"

"Oh sure! You guys manage to take down his whole chain of command _just like that_. And—"

She couldn't say anything else because you had grabbed her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, Vriska."

She wrapped her arms around you and sobbed.

"Whoa wait, no don't cry!" you say. "Oh god, please don't. I'm sorry I made you worry. I didn't mean to! It took us forever to get everyone organized and we wanted to look for you guys, but we had no idea where to go, or if you were looking for us or—"

This time, Vriska interrupted, pulling you close and kissing you fully. "I should have known we could trust you guys. Now, let's go see Ampora."

She stood up and grabbed your hand. Vriska beckoned to Jade, who extracted herself from Karkat and led to two of you up to the control room where Eridan was left.

"So, I heard you caused a lot of trouble for my friends, Ampora," Vriska whispers. "I should punish you, but I have a plan. I'm sure you'll agree that it's more than fair. Jade, can you steer this ship?"

Jade nodded. "Where to, captain?"

"Set a course for Prospit. I'm taking you home."

* * *

**Almost finished! Now there's only the epilogue left. Sorry I took so long, but I think that this was a good chapter. I don't know how long writing will take, but I'll tie up all these loose ends.**


	17. Chapther 16: Epilogue

~VRISKA~

_… Three weeks later…_

"Glad everything's normal now," you say to your boyfriend. Even thinking the word made you smile. If you were going soft, like hell did you want to go back.

The two of you are on the highest point of your ship, way above to sea and everyone else.

"Normal being a relative term. I'm still getting used to all this," John replied, waving a hand to indicate the large ship you were currently on and the fleet docked behind.

"Whatever, normal for me. Except… y'know… this," you say, blushing slight cerulean.

"What, us being together?" he asks. "To be honest, I've been kinda hoping for this for years."

"See, that's it. You're so damn sweet it makes me melt. How you manage to be a cut throat pirate and the fucking nicest guy ever is a mystery."

"A good magician never reveals his secrets!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a top notch prankster and al others should bow down to your glory," you say, rolling your eyes. "Shall I start groveling now?"

He laughed and kissed you cheek, making you blush bluer.

"So, how's Jade doing? The coronation's soon, right?" you ask.

"Yeah, she's pretty worried. Karkat's helping her out though. I wish we could go, but I doubt we'll be allowed to leave twice."

"Karkat's still hanging around?" you ask. "He'll be popping the question soon enough," you say sarcastically.

"Ha. If anybody would propose, it'd be Jade. But I still want to see them."

"Pyrope barely let us leave once. The heiress had to help, and I doubt she'll have an excuse to not arrest us."

"She was pretty fair though," John says. "Everyone thought you had kidnapped us, which you kinda did. I'm surprised your queen didn't lock us up."

"Me too. Imagine not being able to troll the universe. I'd go nuts just sitting there."

"I know what you wouldn't miss," John says with a grin.

"Oh no, I know that look. I'm not going to say it." John gives you a pout and you sigh. "Fine. What wouldn't I miss?'

"Tickle fights!" He jumps you and you dissolve into laughter. The two of you continue like that until sudden shouting grabs your attention.

"Come on, let's see what's up," you say, rising and pulling John up too. He wraps you in a hug before climbing down the rope ladder to the deck. You follow from behind and he grabs you when you both get down.

"Alright lovvebirds, you can stop noww," Eridan grumbles. You stick your tongue out at him and kiss John's cheek.

"What's going on, first mate?" you ask.

"Another ship ovver there," Eridan said. "Don't knoww wwhat's going on, but they're bound to have somethin."

"Alright, get everyone organized," you say with a grin. "As soon as they're ready, we'll attack."

"Aye aye, captain," Eridan grumbles before shouting into a megaphone or everyone to get their sorry asses on deck.

Within five minutes, your main crew was assembled before you and the rest were on their own ships, ready for their orders. Your ship was pulled up next to the other.

Your crew's size had swelled dramatically after taking on Eridan. Really, he didn't have much of a choice, seeing as Jade would have beaten him to a pulp and left him in a Prospit prison if he refused. So now your biggest enemy was serving you and you gained all his treasure and ships.

Looking around, you see many familiar faces. Sollux, Aradia, and Kanaya were standing together talking. Nepeta was perched on the large shoulders of Equius, who pledged that he would be working only for your ship. Gamzee and Tavros, new recruits from Eridan's crew, were messing around with what looked like tiny red eggs and stuffed animals.

"Hey listen up!" you shut, quieting the crowd. "We're going to storm that ship." You point towards it. "Collect whatever treasure you can and try not to kill anyone."

A loud cry burst from the crew as they ran to the planks that would allow them to board to other ship.

"You ready?" John asks, taking your hand and grabs a swinging rope with the other

"Do you even have to ask?" you say as you do the same.

The two of you swing over the side and land in the middle of a deadly fight.

"Well this looks fun," John says.

"Let's not let the party get away from us," you reply as you make the first move against your opponent.

* * *

**And with that, our story ends. I really hoped you guys liked reading is as much as I liked writing it.**

**This was my first multichapter fic, so I'm still pretty surprised anybody read it.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this, reviewed, followed, or favorited, so**

**Reviewers**

Obsessivefangirl03

Feli 'Ita' Vargas

The Goddess of Myths

Plucie

callofthewolfrunner

And a bunch of guests, one who was called Meow.

**Followers**

thatguy322

squidvic

midnightnovaangel

kuroiyou63

callofthewolfrunner

biboylove14

TsukiRiver

The Goddess of Myths

StealthNeko

Plucie

OrangeTsundere

ObsessiveFangirl03

IamaSlytherinforlife

Gray Darklight

Feli Ita Vargas

Communismithappens

**Favorites**

squidvic

midnightnovaangel

gallopingshoes123

Waterwolf345

The Goddess of Myths

OrangeTsundere

Melancholy August

Gray Darklight

Communismithappens

**Thank you all I love you! ~AG**


End file.
